galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blackout War story arc
The Blackout War story arc follows the events of the Blackout War in which the Xzeron and Drahoni desperatly fight against an older and more advanced race for survival. Only the discovery of artifacts known as The Crumbs of the Nedhraye will lead them to a way of winning this war. List of Main Stories #Remembering the Fallen - introduction #Uniting The Cloud - unfinished #The Legacy of the Nedhraye - unfinished #Operation Cold Blue Light - unfinished #Artifacts of a Distant Past - unfinished #Searching Trails - unfinished #The Last Fight - unfinished #Halting a Genocide - unfinished Synopsis (Warning, may contain spoilers beyond this point!) When the Infection War ended in 2167 AD the Drahoni and Xzeron began reclaiming their lost worlds, they rebuilt their bastions and healed their wounds and scars. They had survived and defeated a threat for all organic life, they had accomplished an impossible task. But by doing so they drew the attention of something far worse, the Plevanio. They encountered the Mezourah in the Small Magellanic Cloud and traced them back to the Large Magellanic Cloud where they encountered the Xzeron. After immediatly opening fire on the synthetic's ship the war had begun. They knew war was coming, it would take some time but it would come. During this period they hastily looked for allies and find these in the form of an ancient race known as the Nedhraye, 5 individuals were preserved in cryo-pods and survived the past eons, and several other species. The Nedhraye put them on a trail to unlock the power needed to win the coming war. In the year 2175 the discovered species of the Large Magellanic Cloud combined their forces to take down the Plavenio ship that has entered their space and achieve victory. But during the fight it is revealed that this ship was simply a vanguard for the full force of the Plevanio's navy. The entire Plevanio armada pours into the Large Magellanic Cloud during the fight effectivly obliterating the combined fleets, few are able to escape their doom. Desperate and short on ships to evacuate the population the species have to rely on teams sent to investigate the trail of the Nedhraye, these teams got there using a reverse-engineered warp drive of a Plavenio ship. When their last hope arrives at the coordinates they discover many lush worlds, all of them untainted by the hands of an outside race. When they land they discover the presence of automated defence systems of the long-extinct race present in the Small Magellanic Cloud and the Large Magellanic Cloud, the Nedhraye. Confused and taken off-guard 4 of the 5 Nedhraye are killed in action due to the attack of the defence systems. When they push through they discover an artifact they name 'The Crumbs of the Nedhraye', these contain coordinates to other lush worlds previously owned by the Nedhraye, every artifact has a small part of the coordinates of a planet holding the power to defeat the Plevanio fleets. When they arrive at the last planet, prior to the invasion of Xenzhoan, Aerszonic and the other homeworlds, they discover that the Plevanio had been following them and arrived at the planet before them, they have to make haste to beat the Plevanio at reaching the 'great power'. Once planetside both parties engage combat while small teams make their way underground to retrieve the Nedhraye artifact, the Plevanio teams are taken out and the Drahoni and Xzeron reach the inside of the planet. There they find a large ancient ship, once inside this ship they realise what the 'great power' is. An Inter-Dimensional drive to bring back the Nedhraye who were sealed away into another dimension, they return in great force and are able to defeat the Plevanio when they were sieging both Aerszonic and Xenzhoan. Characters Antagonists Drahoni *Felionary Yeghnem *Kiligyo Renyaas *Natas Leviuded *Tiberychaam Wirsdakh Human *Alexandra Helios *Alicia Helios *Enak Higgs *Violet Helios Xzeron Eteno *Captain Sofia Jagelinka Protagonists Plevanio *Radazookh *Ulithya Note by the author People willing to join this story arc are free to do so, just leave a message on my wall with what you're planning, which species you eventually want to see in the story and what part you want to contribute to. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri